All Over Again: Closet Confessions
by Reasons Unknown
Summary: Addisex oneshot. This takes place during episode 3.13 Great Expectations, what would happen if the conversation in the supply closet had gone a little differently? Read on to find out...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters or places, I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note – First of all this is my first fanfic so just bear that in mind when you are reading. Second this will be a series of sorts. I decided to take the three Addison/Alex scenes which I dislike the most and rewrite them, or in some cases just alter the ending.

At number 3 on my list it's the closet scene in episode 3.13. Yeah you know the one I'm talking about. I had high hopes for this episode after their first kiss, and by the end of it I was sitting in a corner crying my eyes out. Well that might be a bit of an exaggeration but I'm sure you get the picture.

**All Over Again: Closet Confessions**

Alex sat in the stairwell absently twirling a quarter coin between his fingers. If truth be told he was avoiding Mark Sloan so he wasn't given another mundane task to do. After spending the entire day changing bandages, he wasn't in the mood to go collect coffee and laundry.

His thoughts returned to the red haried attending who was currently doing everything in her power to avoid him. For an entire week now she had ran away whenever he got near and Alex couldn't take it anymore. It was frustrating to be so near to her every day and yet the distance between them had never seemed greater.

He had thought that shouting in the middle of a crowded hallway about the kissing would have been enough to get her to talk to him. But apparently he had underestimated her.

He stood up abruptly and brushed the dust from his scrubs and lab coat. He refused to wait any longer, one way or another Addison was going to listen to what he had to say.

He left the stairwell and stormed down the hospital corridors, keeping his eyes peeled for a flash of red hair. He heard her heels clicking on the floor before he actually saw her. He rounded the corner and she was coming towards him with her head buried in a chart.

Alex grabbed hold of her arm as she was walking past.

"Dr.Montgomery," He said with a forced smile.

"Now's not a good time. Karev!" She looked shocked as he dragged her in to a supply closet. "Listen to me-" She started to say but Alex cut her off.

"No, you listen. You kissed me, right. You kissed me and ever since you've been avoiding me."

"Alex…" Addison started to speak again but he didn't give her a chance.

He had dragged her in here to tell her what he had to say and there was no way he was going to let her speak first. He wanted to smile when he heard her call him by his first name, it was a rare occurrence, but he suppressed the urge.

"Look can you just let me speak? I've been trying to talk to you for a week and every time I try you run away. Very mature Addison. I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is you have to get over it." Alex paused and took a deep breath. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up yelling at her and that wasn't what he had came here to do.

"You kissed me and I kissed you back. It happened, I wanted it to happen again but judging by the way you've been avoiding me I'm guessing you don't. That's fine, but why you couldn't you just tell me that? Instead I've spent an entire week chasing after you while being Mark Sloan's personal slave."

Addison stared at him speechless. She couldn't believe the things that he was saying, she had expected him to brush her off, and maybe part of her had been hoping that he would. Relationships were complicated at the best of times and getting involved with an intern could be a disaster.

"I get that you regret what happened and we don't ever have to talk about again, but you have to stop avoiding me. I'm your intern and right now you aren't being a very good teacher. Or are you going to send me back to plastics now?"

Addison managed to shake her head, but she still couldn't form words even though there was so much she wanted to say.

"Good. Ok then, that was all I had to say." Alex finished. He fidgeted nervously; suddenly embarrassed by the speech he had made, and the fact that Addison was staring at him in stunned silence. He spun around quickly and left the closet as fast as he could.

Two hours later and Addison was just starting to wake up from the daze that she had been in since Alex had dragged her in to the supply closet. She hadn't seen or heard from him since then and she was anxious to talk to him.

Addison told herself that she wasn't searching for him as she wandered the hospital, over and over again in her mind she repeated that she just felt like a walk. Still she couldn't deny that her ears were straining to hear the sound of his voice. She had almost given up "not searching" for him when she heard his voice drifting along the corridor from one of the nurse's stations.

She felt her stomach fluttering as she made her way over to him. He was casually leaning against the desk while he read through a chart. Addison stopped close beside him but he barely acknowledged her presence.

"Dr.Karev, can we talk?" She said quietly.

"I wasn't aware that you had anything to say to me." He said quite harshly. Alex watched as her face fell slightly at his words, and for a second he wished he could take it back. "Sorry, yeah we can talk if you want."

"Thank you," She smiled at him. She spun around and headed for an empty room to talk in. She peered in to an on call room and entered fully when she saw it was empty.

Alex walked in behind her and shut the door. He stood awkwardly in silence waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry," She whispered after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"What?" Alex was caught off guard for a moment, that wasn't what he had been expecting. "Sorry for kissing me?" He guessed.

"No, no not that. I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past week. I know that was immature, I don't even know when I made the decision to avoid you. It just seemed easier than facing the truth, whatever that might be."

Addison fell silent again and just watched him for a moment, she could almost see his brain working to understand what she was trying to say.

"So you don't regret the kissing?" Alex said, trying to coax a direct answer out of her.

"No. I just didn't know what to say to you afterwards or how you felt about it. I kissed you, and it was irrational, impulsive…unprofessional - "

Addison was abruptly cut off. This was due to the fact that Alex had darted forward, pressing her body against the door and crushing his lips on to hers. His hands held on to her waist tightly as they kissed passionately.

"What – are you – doing?" Addison panted breathlessly when they broke apart minutes later.

"I'm kissing you, irrationally and impulsively." Alex smirked at her.

Addison wiped the smirk from his face by leaning forward and connecting their lips once more. She sighed when she felt his tongue slip in to her mouth and felt her knees go weak. It was only the solid door behind her and his hands on her waist that kept her standing upright.

When Alex finally pulled back from her so they could breathe they were both flushed and gasping for air.

"You're not going to go back to avoiding me again are you?" Alex said as their breathing rate started to return to normal.

"That really depends. If I get a response like this from you every time I avoid you, then I could be tempted." Addison said jokingly.

"Don't even think about it Montgomery. Promise me?"

"I promise," Addison felt happiness well up inside of her when she saw the genuine smile that lit up his face.

She vowed to herself that it was a promise she would keep forever.

The End

* * *

What did you think? I hope you liked it but whether you did or not please leave a review. Any comments will be appreciated. The next part of this series will be up ASAP so look out for it. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
